bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Weirdo Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LaserGhost page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 07:29, July 29, 2010 Hi WG!! Welcome!! now create your character and bakugan [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) you made him the same age as mine?? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Now create a bakugan! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) At this time there is no one online so let's go to the fanon wiki and continue evil forces [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) No one, except. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe we have met. I am A.O.H., the episode creator and Actor for Corbin. I hope you have read the rules and regulations, so you can stay here for a while. I will leave a message here when we do episodes. Have a nice time. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, you'd have ta wait for there to be an episode. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 23:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 23:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) There are to different groups of episodes, and neither of the people who make them are on now. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 23:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Weirdo! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How?!? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) GOOD IDEA! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Doing it now! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Just did it. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Remove all stubs. And then block my user page so nobody will edit it. Then get more people to join. Then when you and LaserGhost and Leonidas get enough edits make you Admins. But first everyone gets to be a Rollback. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 1500 AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Dunno. I'll contact the main person on wikia. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) He comes back every........ 5 days. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kk. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How does what feel? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe not. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Very true!!!! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It'll take a day. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No I mean getting a response will take all day. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) On the Server Dharak. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) My name is AgentZ. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I gotta go! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 16:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Please. Read and follow Rule 84. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 20:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, WHATSUP!??!?!!? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) So am i. Kasei doesn't even edit. FRICKING EMPRESS MANION!!!! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) We can't, he's still a Crat and you need to be an Admin to block people and you can't block Crats. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Even if I do become the Crat I will get removed of the powers by Kasei. I will make a petition. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) rEally?!?!?! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Watch my battle with TwinStar. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I am not allowed to adopt the Fanon Wiki. Or even become an Admin. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kasei is still "active" AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Already did. Takes too long. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Moving all the articles and everything. Getting users to join, getting our edits regained. No. Heres a link to my failed attempt. www.bakuganfanon2.wikia.com AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No. Sorry. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Watsup. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan, Suite life on deck, or Unnatural history or Adventure Tie. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Boredom. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No. boredom. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Just stay on the Fanon Wiki and get pissed on by Kasei. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you want you're sig to be and what colors. You have to email me you're password and I'll go on you're account and fix it for you. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you want you're sig colored? Did you write hey I'm an anon do you hate me? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Kk. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) AoH. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm so bored. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) No. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Is it something innapropreate. I'm so mean to Kasei and I don't deserve to be an Admin. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Who is on? Just you? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) No, but you could brawl me. We do episodes first thing in the morning, and they last until they are finished. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 00:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Good. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Answers 12. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Do people think you are a nerd? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) my FIANCEE!!!!!!!!!! in the ROLE PLAY!!!!!!!!!! look her UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 01:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You woke me up. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 03:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) HII !!!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 05:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) So who is your main character? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 05:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Too bad :( Robin is a human :( [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 05:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) OK OK why are you angry? i thought that i am the only one who noticed that [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 05:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) So wanna brawl? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 06:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Please don't do that again OK? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 06:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i was editing Wolfox [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 06:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok Do you want Geoff and Robin to Be friends? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 06:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok Brawl? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 06:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Here is the link http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/Brawl,Robin_VS._Geoff [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 06:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) LaserGhost overdoes it. He's a newbie and he's like totally bossing you around even though you edit here more. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 14:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) THIS ......... ISN'T .............. YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is Bakugan, so it's called a BRAWL. Focus grasshopper. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']]WITH MY THEME SONG?! 17:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) don't know. soon. we have to get in ten more episodes before school starts in 3 weeks, so soon. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']]WITH MY THEME SONG?! 17:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) lemme guess, you live on the east coast of america. am i right? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']]WITH MY THEME SONG?! 17:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) i live in north carolina, so it's the same. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']]WITH MY THEME SONG?! 17:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I live in the East Coast too! Pennsylvania. Sure we'll Duel him. Duel Disk Activate! Lawlz. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 17:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm New York and Pa. East Coast? Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 17:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay chat. It's a Private IRC. password is roleplay. http://www.chatzy.com/731670469080. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 17:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) http://www.chatzy.com/626420381801 Here. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 17:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) HI DARE :) Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 19:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Was that you on the chat? Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 19:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Lul. Wanna go on teh chat. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 19:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Old 1. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 19:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Suppers. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! Ok When? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Can we go to a chat?[[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) A it's still episode 5, and B only me and Minx can do that. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) NOT THAT a chatzy 20:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC)[[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! Aren't we all. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 20:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) What??????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 20:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) NO. That's just yourself. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 20:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) WE CAN'T YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 20:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Wikia itself is under maintenance. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 03:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Idk. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 12:52, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dude go on the RPW Chat. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 18:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) STOP MAKING CHARACTERS!!!!! YOURE ONLY ALOWED TO HAVE 2!!!! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 21:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm on vacation, can't I have fun? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 10:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I just got back from swimming. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 20:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm hanging with my friend. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 20:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Meanie. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 20:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Let's complete the episode [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM VROOOM!]]|I am a motorcycle! 19:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Let's continue [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'''VROOOM VROOOM!]]|I am a motorcycle! 19:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) HI AGAIN! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) OH sorry let's continue the episode [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 09:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Weirdo gotta go BYE! Lazer (contact me) 11:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I will let this slide, Just don't call people out. You see what happened this time. Do it again, to ANY user, i will not be happy. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 12:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) OK, as long as you have the users consent, AND i know about it, i will leave it be. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 14:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC)